The Wager Part 2
by OokamiManiakku
Summary: So what do Neil Fenton and Rekka Courman plan on doing while their siblings are off gambling with each other? How does cleaning the attic, re-enacting Romeo and Juliet, and wearing funny hats sound? Part 2 of 2. Completed.


**Title:** The Wager, part 2

**Author:** OokamiManiakku

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: **Minor sensual material towards end.

**Pairings: **Rekka and Neil

**Notes:** It's kind of written from Neil's perspective and Neil isn't my character, so I hope I played him right. This is also a DP fanfic because Neil is Danny's son in the future- brother of Lilly. Rekka is also not my character, but I role play with her a lot, so I play her pretty well. I wrote this for my friend, MikeyCam33196, because we write fluffs for each other and totally are fangirls of our group's characters.

**Disclaimer: **Danny Fenton/Phantom, Amity Park and related characters, objects and events are © to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Neil and Lilly Fenton are © MikeyCam33196, and Rekka Courman is © to TheeBycth. Raiden Atokata and story are © to OokamiManiakku

The Wager Part 2

"So, they bet on you?" Neil asked as he heaved the box into the attic. Rekka took it from him and slid it across the floor to where the other boxes sat.

"Apparently." She answered while he flew down to get the next box.

"What would they bet on?" He asked, pushing then next box through the small, square opening. Rekka tossed it over by the others. Something shattered inside. She grimaced.

"Great. Mom's gonna kill me for that one." She sighed, pulling the box back over to her. Neil floated into the attic and sat down beside her. Two rings of light extended from his middle to change him back into his human half.

"I don't know what they bet on." Rekka continued as her claws grew out. "All I know was I was watching a movie when I heard them talking."

Neil grinned ruefully. "Maybe they were seeing how many times you screamed during it." He said.

Rekka gave him a look and then punctured the masking tape of the box with one of her claws. "The movie was "Romeo and Juliet". For school." She said, slicing the tape with her claw.

Neil blinked. "Then maybe they were betting on how many times you cried during the movie." He grinned again. Rekka glanced up at him and smiled softly.

"I can see you don't appreciate Shakespeare." She said, popping the box open.

"Oh, I appreciate him. Don't understand him, but I appreciate him." Neil chuckled. Rekka smiled, taking handfuls of the Styrofoam popcorn and tossing it out of the box.

She peered into the box. A ceramic dish lay broken in four or five pieces. Rekka sighed.

"So, what'd you bust?" Neil smiled. He turned over onto his knees and looked into the box. "Oh... is that going to be expensive?"

Rekka smiled. "Nope." She took out a piece of the plate. "Hold this." Neil took the piece while Rekka took the next piece that connected to it. "Raiden showed me how to do this." She said, grinning. Rekka held up her piece next to Neil's so that they fit together. Using her free hand, she ignited a finger in black flames. Controlling the amount of fire on her hand, she held it up to the plate, moving her finger gently up the crack. As the ceramic cooled, it fused together. Neil watched in awe. He let go of his piece and now Rekka was holding half of the plate instead of a quarter of it.

"Wow." He said.

She grinned. "There's all sorts of things you can do with fire." She noted, taking another piece to glue onto the plate.

"What reason would Raiden have for knowing a trick like that though?" Neil asked. Rekka cocked an eyebrow at him, as if the answer was obvious. "Nevermind." He sighed. He watched her working for a while. Each time she'd set a piece of the plate on the ground and hold it together while welding it with her finger. Neil smiled to himself. Most people would probably find what she was doing horrifying. That someone could just create a spark of fire out of nothing and control it with such ease...

He didn't find it horrifying. The sparks were like those in his veins every time he saw her... every time he got to be alone with her... which wasn't often enough for him. He always felt that chill run up his spine when he saw her face, the nervousness would creep up on him when he was talking to her. What if he said the wrong thing? What if he made himself look like a total moron in front of her?

But today was different, somehow. Today he felt so comfortable being with her. Maybe it was the fact that they had something to concentrate on- mainly, moving the excess items to the attic that her mom was packing up from spring cleaning.

"There. Good as new." Rekka broke through his train of thought as she held the smoking plate up. "Okay... well, not as good as _new,_ but..." She smiled and set the plate back into the box. She tossed most of the Styrofoam nuggets into the box and closed it up again. Digging a black Sharpie out of her pocket, she wrote in big letters, "Fragile".

"Okay, I think we can take a break for a while." Rekka said, wiping her forehead. Neil hadn't even noticed how hot it was in the attic. He unzipped his jacket and took it off.

"How much more do we have to go?" He asked.

Rekka shrugged. "However much Mom is packing up." She sighed, letting her tongue loll. "It's hot in here." She reached up and pulled her black beanie off of her head. Her black and neon blue hair was frizzed and a set of black dog ears showed up. Neil chuckled at her. Rekka blinked and scratched her head, feeling the dog ears.

"Oh darn it. Not again." She grumbled.

"Don't worry about it. They're cute." Neil said. Rekka looked up at him. He thanked God for letting it be so hot up here when the blush spread across his cheeks. "I mean, you look like a puppy." He grinned.

Rekka frowned. "I'm not a puppy."

Neil rubbed the back of his neck. "Er... right. Sorry. I didn't mean it like-"

"I know." Rekka smiled sweetly. "It's okay."

"So..." Neil began, trying to change the subject. "Why did you have to watch Romeo and Juliet?" He asked.

"Actually, I was supposed to read it." Rekka admitted. "And I tried... til I fell asleep on three different occasions while trying to get through the first twenty pages." She shrugged. "It's for Lit class. We're studying Shakespeare."

"Oh." Neil nodded. "So, you got any part of it memorized?"

Rekka smiled and stood up. "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?" She giggled, acting out the part. "That's pretty much it."

"Oh, come on." Neil stood up as well, ducking as the ceiling was low. "You don't know Romeo's part?"

"Why would I know Romeo's part? First of all, I'm a girl. Second of all, didn't you hear me the first time when I said I fell asleep? I'm lucky I remember Juliet's line." She laughed once without humor.

Neil smiled and took a few steps away from her. Rekka cocked an eyebrow, looking at him. He turned towards her. "Doth! What light from yonder window breaks?" He said. She smiled.

"It is the East, and Rekka..." He paused. "Is the sun."

She blinked and blushed. Even though it was hot and her face was already so red, Neil could see her get even redder.

"Though... it's..." Neil stumbled for the right words, trying to remember the soliloquy. "Something, something... through the airy region stream so bright, that birds would sing and think it 'twer not night!" He grinned sheepishly.

Rekka covered her mouth and laughed.

Neil grabbed an old hat that looked like it was straight out of the Victorian era and stuck it on his head. "See how she leans her cheek upon her hand..." He took her hand and bent onto one knee. "Oh that I were a glove upon that hand! That I might touch that cheek." He finished quietly, deep blue eyes looking into her own turquoise ones. He stood up slowly, still holding her hand. With his free hand, he took off the silly hat and let it fall to the ground.

"Alas, I have found my Juliet." He whispered quietly, wrapping an arm around her waist. His hand rested on the small of her back. Unsure of how she was feeling about this, he didn't move any closer. Rekka just kept his stare, not fighting his movements nor making her own.

"And I have found my Romeo." She whispered back, standing onto her toes to reach him. She gently brushed her lips against his, surprising him a bit. Neil responded by pulling her closer to him, pressing his lips against hers. As both of them required breath, Neil released the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"Just promise me one thing." Rekka whispered into his ear.

"What?"

"Don't kill yourself." She smiled.

He chuckled.


End file.
